


The Witchling

by Sunny_Dee_Jee



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amity has some too, I try to write Luz like a watered down Azula but I just end up writing a Sokka lmao, Im trying my best, LMAO, Lumity, Luz has a lot of internal questioning, Mostly just drabbles in order, Multi, Witchling AU, gotta get that good angst 🤧, it’s gonna be fun, like a lot, they all have some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Dee_Jee/pseuds/Sunny_Dee_Jee
Summary: Luz had grown up in Emperor Belos’ castle, training, getting close with every guard and every assistant. She also was trained to hate all rebellion (real fun at parties huh?), just her luck a rebellion had been rising up since she was just four. So when she runs into a certain green haired witch apart of this rebellion after a personal defeat, she starts to question right from wrong.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. The Owl Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Luz’s firsr encounter with a member of the rebellion, but certainly not her last

“Ugh, the rebellion again?” Luz asked Kikimora, who nodded. This time there were deep red roses that spelling out, “Free The Isles”. Free the Isles from what? Their own buffoonery? 

Things like this has been popping up all over Bonesborough, this was the more....calmer ones. There was a rebellion, trying to take down the Emperor as leader. 

Stupid wild witches. 

“This is what? The third one this week? Wasn’t Lilith supposed to capture the Owl Lady? The leader of the rebellion?” With that, Kikimora laughed, a tad bit bitter. “Mrs Clawthorne has failed to capture the Owl Lady for years, she won’t succeed now.

“That reminds me, Emperor Belos has a task for you.” Luz perked up, a task? It’s been, like, months since he asked her to do something for him. Luz liked it when he asked her to do things, it made her feel special, wanted. 

Luz raised an eyebrow, “What’s the task?” Luz hoped it was something important, a nice way to test her skills. 

Kikimora gestured her to follow, and she did. The people in Bonesborough seemed to step back as they walked through the deadly town. Lilith has told her that it was a good thing, but Luz swore she saw fear in some of their eyes. 

They were in a dark forest. It gave Luz slight chills. She shuddered but kept following the little demon. 

Luz stared at a house in the distance, with an.....owl? Kikimora gestured for her to halt, and Luz did. “That is the house of the Owl Lady. We’ve foolishly tried to use our best yet most outlandish defenses. We have to try a more, secretive approach.” 

A smile played onto Luz’s lips. Stealth was her specialty. “Tomorrow at sundown, you’ll sneak into the Owl Lady’s home and bring her back. The Emperor will be pleased if you succeed.” 

Luz had a feeling she would. 

—————

The sun was setting a beautiful horizon painted with deep yellows, reds, and brilliant oranges. Luz stalking from the bushes, dressed in all black, kinda like an elegant shadow. Weapons and rope were secured in secret pockets that only she could access. 

And lastly, a stunning potion attached to her side. Luz felt more than ready to bring down this tyrant once and for all. 

“Let’s do this Luz.” She whispered to herself. And silently went out. 

She was at the side of the house, Lilith had warned her of the door, apparently it utterly destroyed all of Lilith’s men (Luz laughed and Lilith glared). 

“Hoot hoot! Why do I sense an unwanted presence? Hoot hoot! Oh Edddaaaa!” The owo in the door swung the door open and expanded its neck to enter the house. Luz suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. 

A woman in about her late forties came out. She looked tired, very tired. “Who’s here Hooty?” She asked. Although she seemed more done with the owl than interested. 

That must be the Owl Lady!, Luz thought to herself. She couldn’t reveal herself, not yet. But she had a feeling that that stupid owl bird tube thing was going to reveal her hiding place. Luckily, she was prepared for this. 

A trap was hidden in the opposite side of her. Luz pressed a button cleverly hidden on her leggings. She was a bit of a tinkerer if did say so herself. A small stomping noise erupted from the trap. The Owl Lady snapped her head towards the noise. “Thanks Hooty, I’ll send whatever trespasser on their way.”

“No problem, hoot! Hoot! Now I’m going to sniff out some human lunch!” Hooty, that was the tube’s name, expanded his neck even more as it launched it into the forest. 

“Whatever Hooty—wait, human lunch?” Luz tensed, he couldn’t he talked about her? 

It was like she jinxed it, the stupid bird tube came crashing her way, it’s neck wrapped around her foot and launched her into the air. 

She was dangling in the air because of a demon bird tube. Spectacular. Just spectacular. 

Her daggers and knifes fell out her pockets as her blood rose to her head. This really wasn’t how she wanted this raid to go. But she quickly grabbed a dagger midair and tried to continuously stab Hooty. 

“Oh hoot hoot! Wow! That tickles!” Hooty laughed and flopped around, making Luz almost drop her dagger—multiple times. 

“Kid, just get outta here.” The Owl Lady waves for Hooty to let her go. Luz fell to the ground with a loud, “oof!” 

But Luz wasn’t going to go, she needed to succeed with this mission. “No!” She yelled. Luz swiped her dagger at the Owl Lady, who lazily put up a defense shield. This wasn’t working. “I’m not going to fight you, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Luz shook her head, “I’m not looking for a fight either,” 

She reached for the potion, but it was gone. Luz quickly looked at Hooty, who seemed to be drenched in some liquid, deadly still. Luz internally groaned, this wasn’t going well—at all. She had to bail. 

Luz cursed herself before throwing her dagger into the ground (mostly for dramatic effect, she deserved at least one good thing after this epic fail) and dashing into the bushes. 

—————

“I trust that you’ve safely captured the Owl Lady. Although may I ask, shouldn’t she be with you?” Emperor Belos asked from his throne. Luz was bowed down on her knees, a little terrified if she was being honest. 

She took a deep breath, “I-I did not capture The Owl Lady.” Luz admitted. She hung her head lower than normal. The Emperor perked up, “Oh? Then what was twelve years of training for? Nothing?” 

Luz’s face grew hot. The Emperor had her be trained a different way than normal witches. She wasn’t allowed to attend Hexside, the guards had her privately trained in stealth and combat. Because she was human, she didn’t have powers, she couldn’t pick a coven, even if she really wanted to. 

“N-No Emperor Belos.” Luz stammered. Suddenly he clutched his head in his hands, guards quickly gave him a palisman, which he consumed. 

“OUT!” He ordered. Luz got up and slowly backed out of the throne room. Did the Emperor just eat a palisman? Luz tried not to dwell on it to much, it was probably something else, like small chicken with liquid inside or something. 

—————

Luz laid on her side in bed. Thoughts seemed to flutter around her like butterflies flying out of their cocoons. The events of the day came tumbling back on her, guilt flooded her stomach, how she let down the Emperor himself. 

How does someone just do that? 

Failures. That’s who. Only failures can screw up that bad. Lilith is getting older, no one can deny that. She can no longer do tasks like she used to. Luz was young, and capable with twelve years of intense training in her belt. She can’t just....screw up! 

Sleep seemed to grasp on her like a rope. She felt her eyes become droopy. Luz didn’t want to sleep, to much to think about.

Wasn’t that what dreams were for? Letting go of the overwhelming weight of the day to unwind and let go. Those thoughts will always be there tomorrow. Waiting for her. 

But for now? She’ll just forget, even if it it’s just for a little while.


	2. A Visit to The Night Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz does a suspicious errand for Lilith

“The Emperor does not accept failures.” Luz muttered to herself. Still bitter over last week’s events. She sat in her room, on the floor sharpening a sharp dagger. If she wasn’t enhancing her weapons, she was training, just in case she had to face off someone from the Rebellion again.   
The sudden opening of the door made Luz throw her dagger right near the door. It was jabbed into the wall. “I see you’ve been….practicing.” Lilith said, backing away a bit. “Lilith! Oh I’m so sorry!” Luz quickly got up and grabbed the dagger out of the wall, suddenly feeling extremely bad.   
“Erm, it’s fine,” Lilith looked more annoyed than rattled, she smoothed her already smooth dress and looked up at Luz, “You wouldn’t mind going into town to pick up more stunning potion would you? You need to get out anyways, confiding yourself in this room isn’t healthy.”   
Luz didn’t want to admit that she was right. But she didn’t deserve to go out and be healthy when she failed herself so badly. But it was for Lilith, so she could forgive herself—for now.   
“Sure! Hood off or on?” Lilith shook her head, “Hood on. This is more of a private affair, the public doesn’t need to know.” Luz frowned. Stunning potion did sound suspicious. Some people wouldn’t buy that it was for handling the Rebellion, or flat out disapprove. 

———— 

Luz cautiously walked through the town, she had to get the stunning potion from Tibbles, who had a stand in the Night Market. She hated bargaining with that pig. “It’s for the Emperor.” She muttered to herself as she trudged on. 

Demons, witches, or whatever this hellhole of an Island walked around her. A gigantic three eyes troll devoured a poor young witch. Luz looked at the beast’s belly in sadness for the witch, until the troll threw the witch up. The witch grinned, saluted, and then ran off. 

“Huh.” Luz said. Stopping for a bit. What was the point? She finally shrugged, it was a normal thing anyways. 

Luz weaved her way through the crowd. A not so surprising amount of people in the Night Market, people have things to buy—even if it wasn’t exactly legal. 

The Emperor’s Coven normally brewed their own stunning potion, but for some reason Lilith asked to buy one. Luz didn’t want to think about it too much, it wasn’t her place to think about. 

She continued to walk until a girl came rushing her way, directly colliding into Luz. 

The girl looked up, beneath her hood she had light green hair and bright golden eyes. “Watch it!” She snapped. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stood up. Luz stepped back, “Sorry.” Luz said quickly and kept speed walking, hoping that the girl didn’t see her face. 

Then Luz noticed something on the ground near the girl, a notebook? Luz looked up, the green haired girl was still walking away. Part of her wanted to give the notebook back, but at the same time it was her problem. 

She debated for a bit, until the good in her overtook and she decided to give the notebook back. Luz grabbed the book and started walking towards the witch. 

When she finally caught up, she tapped the girl’s shoulder. “What?” The girl didn’t look happy to meet Luz again. “You dropped your book.” Luz held out the book for the girl, who quickly grabbed it. “Erm….thank you.” The girl walked off, a little faster than necessary Luz noted. 

Tibble’s booth started to come into view. Luz internally groaned just thinking of whatever he was going to say or do. 

“Tibbles.” Luz said, trying to keep her voice monotone. The short pig crawled onto the table and grinned. “Ah, Luz. What are you getting this time? Another witch vessel? A human head?” 

Luz shook her head, “No. One bottle of stunning potion.” She put five gold coins on the table, that was a normal amount. Tibbles inspected the coins, “Aren’t you associated with the Emperor. You can pay for more than just five gold coins.” 

This. This is why she hated coming here. N  
o price is ever enough in the Night Market. “I’m not paying more than five.” Luz confirmed. She would come to an agreement with this pig—somehow. 

“If my sources are correct, you work for the Emperor don’t you? And what is someone who works for the Emperor doing in the most illegal place in the Isles? You wouldn’t want that information getting out, do you?” Tibbles grinned, Luz wanted to scream. 

She rubbed her temples, “FINE. Ten coins, just don’t tell anybody I was here.” She placed five more coins on the table. Tibbles looked content. 

Tibbles placed a bottle with green contents in it on the table. Luz quickly grabbed it before he could play any more tricks. 

“Lilith owes me,” Luz grumbled as she walked away from the market.


	3. A Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion makes a plan (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter! That’s why it’s shorter! Enjoy ^^

“We’re all gonna DIE!” Gus tugged his curls, his face looked frantic. Willow rolled her eyes, “We aren’t going to die Gus, Luz didn’t see your face, right?” 

Amity nodded, “She had the notebook in her hands, but didn’t open it—she couldn’t have opened it anyways. But she was at Tibbles’ booth. Tibbles.” 

Eda raised a brow. “Coven girl with a dark side? Interesting.” Coven girl with a dark side, Amity snorted. The girl seemed nice enough. Not nice enough for Amity to say anything more than what she did. 

“Wait.” Willow said all of a sudden, she had a thinking look on her face, “Wasn’t Luz that same girl who came to the owl house?” Eda frowned, “Yeah, pretty sure it was.” 

Amity took out the notebook and flipped to a new blank page. She slide the pen out of the little pen holder and it clicked it to make it work. She started writing. 

“So that trip to the owl house must’ve been planning by the Emperor, she had no hood. Now the trip to the Night Market must’ve been something she did by herself, or someone secretly assigned the task to her.” Amity stopped writing, this meant something else they didn’t know about was going on in the castle. Something suspicious. 

Gus stratched his head, “That’s fishy.” Eda nodded, “And that’s why you’re going to investigate it Amity.” 

They all knew Tibbles was where Eda got her “night juice” that she refused to tell them all about. Amity theorized that it was a remedy for some sort of illness, but Willow said that it couldn’t be, they would’ve noticed an illness. 

“The coven girl was buying from Tibbles? Ooo the Emperor's suck up has a dark side. Would’ve never thought.” Eda snorted. Amity was there to pick up an illegal book of curses, for their upcoming attack. 

Amity rolled her eyes, she was the one investigating because her parents had direct connections with the Emperor. And they had wanted her to start getting ready to join the Coven, so the odds were with her. 

Suddenly, Edric and Emira came barging in the little underground room. “Sorry we’re late, it took a while to get past our mom without her. questioning.”Emira explained. Edric nodded. Amity had only got past their mother’s questioning because she still thinks that Amity tutors Boscha after school. 

“It’s fine. But now we know something is going on in the Emperor’s coven. And if one of us can get to Luz, then we have a better chance at taking down Belos.” Willow motioned for Amity to give her the notebook, Amity handed it to her. 

“I’m already Lilith’s apprentice. So asking her to train at the castle should be no problem.” Amity smiled, but then deflated. What if she screwed up? Revealing their plan jeopardizing everything they’ve worked for? She would have to walk by the throne room every day, and she wasn’t sure if the Emperor could like, smell fear or something. 

She sure hoped he couldn’t.


	4. A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is an asshole and Amity slips up (PART 2)

“Did I ever tell you about my apprentice?” Lilith asked. They were in the forest, training. “I thought I was your apprentice?” Luz said, stopping mid throw. 

“Have you ever heard of Amity Blight? Green hair, golden eyes. Daughter of the Blights?” Luz had talked to the Blights before, once. Odalia scared her, she looked so menacing. Alador was just….there. It was so off putting. 

Amity was the daughter of them? She must be quite the child. “Erm, no?” Lilith nodded, “I guessed so. Anyways, she will start training at the castle, with you. Today.” 

Today? 

Luz normally trained alone, even if she was with Lilith. She would always stand to the side quietly evaluating Luz. Now she had a partner? That was coming today? 

“Cool.” Luz forced out. That was all she could say. Cool. But this was the opposite of cool. Luz wasn’t the best with people. Actually, that was an understatement. Luz was the worst with people. She could keep up the facade that she was socially competent for about 5 minutes before breaking down into an awkward mess. 

She partially blamed everyone at the castle who refused to let her go to Hexside or interact with kids her age. Something about “keeping up an image.” Now she doesn’t have the slightest clue on how to be socially competent, but at least people respected her more. Or whatever. 

Also, green hair and eyes sounded familiar. She’d known she saw someone with that description somewhere. 

The Night Market. 

“Do the Blights have some business in the Night Market?” Luz asked. Why else would Amity be there? Lilith looked surprised, “The Night Market? Why on earth would she be in The Night Market?” 

Maybe it was someone else. But who else had green hair and golden eyes? Probably a lot of people, Luz guessed. “Nothing. So…..when is she coming?” 

Lilith smiled, “About now.”

A girl came rushing in, she had short green hair with a noticeable brown streak from her roots and golden eyes. Definitely the girl from the Night Market. 

Luz was weary of the girl. She was suspicious. Very suspicious. Amity looked nice enough—kinda. She had an unamused expression of her face, like she had enough of what was going on around her. 

“I’m Amity Blight. You’re Luz right?” She stuck out a hand. Luz cautiously shook it. Although her grip was extremely tight. Luz saw Amity cringe from the pain. 

Amity’s eyes went to Luz’s ears, “You’re…...human?” Luz immediately got defensive. Yeah she was human, what about it? She was above the other humans for sure. Luz wasn’t like the other humans, she wasn’t weak like them, she was just as strong and deserved respect as any other witch on the Isles. 

“What about it?” Luz snapped. Lilith butted in, “Introductions are over! Let’s get started.” 

—————— 

Luz didn’t struggle to keep up with Amity, but it wasn’t like blocking Amity’s attacks was easy either. Lilith made them practice offense and defense. Amity made abominations, Luz destroyed them. 

“If you two join the Emperor’s Coven one day, you’ll need to learn how to protect yourself and others from dirty rebels.” Amity seemed to flinch at the word “rebel”, making her abomination waver and fall to the ground before it even made an inch. 

Luz raised a brow. 

Weird. Amity was in the Night Market and had some connection with the rebellion? Why else would she be so put off guard by just the word? “Erm, it was time for a break anyway. Be back here in twenty minutes.” 

Amity quickly walked out of the area, Luz could see her bury her head in her hands not too far from there, on a bench. Luz decided to follow her, she could probably get some good information out of her if she tried. 

She didn’t look scared, just rattled, like she screwed up real bad. “Good job Amity, now Gus is right, we are gonna di-“ 

“Who’s Gus?” Luz loomed over Amity, a small smile on a face. Perfectly fake. Amity frowned, “No one.” Made sense, Luz wouldn’t have told Amity if the roles were switched. So she would try a different approach. 

And so the game started, how much information can Luz get out of Amity in twenty minutes? 

“I never properly introduced myself. I’m Luz. I go by Lilith’s last name when I really need to, but Luz Clawthorne sounds a little silly. Don’t you think?” Her voice was sweet. A tactic she was taught when she was younger, manipulation. It worked wonders. 

Amity chuckled, “It’s a bit weird.” But she immediately sat up, holding her guard up again. “It is. Anyways, I saw you in the Night Market yesterday. What was up with that?” Luz tried not to be disgusted. A rebel was probably sitting right next to her. She deserved to be in jail, not walking freely like this. 

The green haired witch tensed, this was obviously something that Luz wasn’t supposed to know. Luz threw all intent of acting nice, it would take to long. “So you’re a rebel scum?” Luz asked, her voice still very sweet. Amity glared at her, “Excuse me?” 

“You work for the rebellion right? That’s the reason you were the most illegal place in the Isles. Are you some sort of spy?” Amity rolled her eyes. A reaction Luz was definitely not expecting. “Ok, so I am. But you were there too. Any comments on that?” 

She didn’t. 

“You tell on me? I tell on you. Good. Now we both have a bit of blackmail.” Amity turned the other way while Luz scowled. 

——————

“How was it?” Eda asked leaning against the wall. The others looked at Amity eagerly. “Uh, it was definitely not too good. I have good news and bad news.” Willow raised her eyebrow, “What’s the bad news?” 

Amity coughed, “Luz knows who I am, and that I’m in the rebellion.” It was like a switch went off in the room, everyone started to panic. Amity rolled her eyes. “WHAT.” Gus buried his face in his hands. He probably thought they were actually going to die. “But I have information on Luz. When I brought up her trip to the Night Market, she seemed to be uncomfortable with it. So I have blackmail on her. She won’t be talking about it.” 

“That’s good Amity but I don’t think you realize that she’s at a higher status than you. Anyone in that castle would believe her over you. You better make sure that Luz doesn’t say a word. Or it’s over for all of us.”


End file.
